A mobile application (referred to mobile app for short) also called as mobile phone application or mobile phone app etc., is referred to a software application designed for smart phone, table PC or other mobile devices, generally including game, music, finance, tool, sport, education, travel, reference, newspaper or magazine, life and other software applications. Generally, the mobile application developed by a mobile application developer is released on a certain mobile application platform to allow an intelligent terminal user to download and use, and such a mobile application platform can be generally referred as mobile application store.
Currently, there are four main types of mobile application stores, including: a built-in mobile application store (such as App Store of Apple or Google Play of Google) provided by a provider of the mobile intelligent terminal device operating system; a mobile application store of manufacturer's brand preloaded in the device by intelligent terminal device manufacturer, particularly mobile phone manufacturer; a mobile application store provided by a telecom operator; and a mobile application store (such as Getjar.com or hiapk.com) for the user of an open mobile device operating system (such as Android, BlackBerry, Symbian or Brew) provided by an internet service provider.
With the rapid development of the mobile internet and the increasing amount of mobile internet users, the mobile intelligent terminal device plays a important role in people's life, therefore, the internet service provider keeps on finding a better way to meet the needs of mobile internet users. Since the mobile application store comprises respective kinds of popular mobile applications, on one hand, the open mobile device operating system occupies a larger market share, and on the other hand, it is possible for mobile application store operator to provide HTML5 web mobile application for a closed mobile device operating system through the mobile application store as the rise in HTML5 web mobile application, more and more internet service providers join the mobile application store operators.
There are generally two kinds of implementations of creating a mobile application store in the prior art. One is to provide a specific mobile application store solution by a specific mobile application store solution provider for a mobile application store operator client, such as telecom operator, or mobile phone manufacturer. The above implementation often cannot meet the needs of the mobile application store operator client (such as internet service provider), because for example when the mobile application store operator client asks for sharing earnings from an in-app billing of a specific mobile application (especially for example, gaming mobile application), or asks for the user to log in the specific mobile application by using the membership system of the mobile application store operator client directly, the solution generally requires the mobile application developer to conduct different or multiple developments for different mobile application store operator clients. However, the mobile application developer tends not to pay much time and effort for a small mobile application store of a new or small mobile application store operator. The other is to develop a mobile application store by the mobile application store operator (such as internet service provider) itself, introduce a mobile application through a negotiation with the application developer, and place the mobile application on the mobile application store so that the user can download it to use. However, the small and middle sized mobile application store operator has no enough manpower, resources and financial resources to develop the mobile application store and negotiate with the application developer, thus the above implement greatly improves creation cost of the mobile application store. Moreover, as the same as the first implement, the mobile application developer tends not to pay much time and effort to access for a mobile application store of a new or small mobile application store operator. Accordingly it cause the creation of the mobile application store inefficient, which seriously restricts and affects the development of the mobile application store and the mobile application service.